Princess, I Don't Think So
by Sesime
Summary: This is a spin-off of Princess Protection Program. This story contains all MY characters. It is just like it though.
1. Prologue

Princess, I Don't Think So

Hi, I'm Dilan, and yes, I am a girl. My last name is Genson, and my middle name is Olivia. Most of my friends call me Olive. I am 16 and I go to North Hilton High School. I'm going to the eleveth grade. I have a best friend; her name is Jenna. We have been best friends since grade school. Then, I have other great friends including, Jordan, Keli, Hilary, Markus, and Sage. I would call us the "not so popular" high school group. My mom works as a Spy for the W.S.O. which stands for World Spy Orginization. It has always been just my mother and I. My mom doesn't like speaking of my father.

Let's see here, I have long dark brown hair and brown eyes. I would describe myself as a tom-girl. I don't mind playing in the mud or climbing trees, but I do know when to dress up nicely. My style contains, t-shirts, pants, hoodies, and Converses. When I need to buy dresses, I usually borrow one of Jenna's and her heels. I seem to always get myself in trouble. My mom says I scheme too much. There was this one time when I tried getting my mom to date my Chemistry teacher, Mr. Brockwell...let's just say, he was married. Oops!

Next week starts the first day of eleventh grade. Yay! Not, this summer has been a boring drag. I had to work all summer in our Mini Market; my mom runs it when she's not on a mission. I broke some merchandise that was extremely exspensive at our store. I was dancing around as I was cleaning, and knocked down a shelf breaking almost everything on it. My friend Jenna works there too, so it wasn't all that bad.

I woke up to my alram sounding. I rolled over and smacked it with my hand and grumbled. "Mornings gotta love them!" I pratically yelled out.

I looked back to the clock to see it was 6:04 A.M. I sighed knowing today was the first day back to school. I rolled out of bed and looked at myself on my door mirror. I took my brush from my table and started brushing my hair. I wondered to myself, "how should I wear my hair?" After brushing it, I walked into my bathroom and plugged my flat iron in. I brushed my teeth, while I waited for it to heat up. I heared it beep signaling that it is done heating. I finished brushing my teeth and started straighting my hair. I finally finished my hair and put a checkerd rainbow bow in my hair. "Cute.", I thought. I went to my closet and I grabbed a My Chemical Romance Tee, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black and white checkerd Converses. I got dressed, then put a little black eyeliner on, Chap-stick, and clear lip gloss over it. I put the Chap-stick and lip gloss into my pocket then looked at the time, 6:52 A.M. The bus would be here around 7:15 A.M. I ran downstairs and my mom was making breakfast.

"Ceral or toast and jam?", she asked me in the kitchen.

"I'll just have a breakfast bar.", I smiled to her and got one from the cabinet.

I walked to the door and grab my shoulder bag that was for school and put it over my shoulder. I stood at the front door and started eating my breakfast bar.

"Olive, don't you think you should eat at the table?", mom asked.

"I'm fine, mom." I rolled my eyes as I turned to the front door.

I pulled my cell phone from my bag and looked at the time, 7:06 A.M. I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. I went outside and sat on the porch swing and swang back and forth, to pass time. My phone vibrated and I got a message from Jenna.

Jenna: Bus coming in 2 mins.

I put my phone in my pocket and then saw the bus coming down the street. I stood up and walked off my porch to stand at the end of my driveway. The bus stopped just before my driveway and I dashed onto it. I smiled to the female driver as she handed my a pass to write my information down. I saw my friends Jenna and Jordan sitting towards the back, so I walked back and sat next to Jenna.

"Hey, Olive.", she said.

"Like, hey.", I said in a very stuck up voice.

We laughed. I saw Jordan looking at me. He had a weird look on his face.

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"You're different.", he sighed.

"Oh, my hair, yeah. I never straigten it, but, hey!", I laughed.

I looked infront of me to see a new guy. He had really dark black hair and wore pretty much, all black. He had a nose piercing and also a lip. He was also wearing very dark eyeliner and I looked away feeling slightly uncomfortable. I decided to say something though, knowing myself I knew I had to be nosey. I tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around.

"What?", he snapped.

"Um, hi, I'm Olive." I smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes at me and turned back around facing the front. Then, knowing Jenna she had to put herself in the conversation.

"Um hey, emo dude! Talk!", she yelled.

"Jenna..", I looked at her giving her a serious look.

"Sorry.", she said and looked away.

I love my best friend and all, but she can be rude. It was not right to judge him or say it outloud. He might have problems and it's not his fault. I wanted to get to talk to him. He seemed interesting.

We got to school, and I went to my assigned homeroom, Mrs. Northington. I looked around to see if I knew anyone, then I saw the guy from the bus walk in. Pretty much all the seats were taken except for a few. He squinted to get a good look of everyone, probably. Then, he stopped at me, looking at him. I moved my gaze around making look like I was looking around. There was an empty seat next to me. He walked over and sat next to me. I gasped lightly.

"I'm sorry about my friend.", I said to him.

He looked to me and sighed. "Whatever, you say, Olive."

He remembered my name. Shocker. I just smiled to him and looked down to my bag on the table. I messed with the My Chemical Romance button that I pinned to my bag.

"Nice shirt and pin.", the guy from the bus said.

"Thank you, um, what's your name?", I asked looking over at him.

"My name is Drake, short for Drako.", he said.

"Awesome.", I said and looked back down to my bag.

I heard heels clicking the floor then a clearing of the throat. "Attention eleventh graders, I'm Mrs. Northington. Welcome to homeroom." She walked to her desk and began to fiddle through a stack of papers.

"Okay, class. I'm going to be calling row, if your name is not called, you will need to be sent to the main office." she said and began calling off row.

"Dilon Genson?" she said finally.

"Here, I would like to go by Olive, Mrs. Northington." I said.

"Thank you, Miss Olive." she said writing something down onto her paper.

I heard girls behind me whispering about me, "Oh god, who names their daughter Dilon?" They laughed.

I gritted my teeth and rudely turned aroud facing them. "Excuse me?"

One of the girls stared back at me and said, "Oh sorry, Dilon." and they both started laughing.

I rolled my eyes at them and turned back facing the front.

"Drako Hills?" Mrs. Northing called.

"Here, but I'm Drake." Drake said.

"Thank you, Drake." she said.

After calling row, Mrs. Northing walked out of the room, to the office with a few students that wasn't on the row.

I pulled out my cell phone and started texting Jenna.

Me: Ugh, this is a bore :/

Then I put my phone into my bag. Drake was watching me.

"Rule breaker.", he laughed.

"Hey, a girl has to find a way to get out of jail somehow.", I laughed as my phone vibrated.

Jenna: Ur telling me! I'm stuck with Greg!

Ok, Greg is like Jenna's stocker so you have to see why she's totally hating homeroom. He follows her everywhere! I put my phone away laughing really hard.

"You ok there, Olive?", Drake asked me.

"My friend Jenna is stuck with her stocker in homeroom.", I laughed.

"Serves her right for calling me 'emo'.", he said.

"Jenna means well, Drake.", I said looking at him.

"By calling me that, she means well?", he stops and looks at me.

"She..used to never judge people like that.", I said truefully.

"So you're saying she's changed or something?", he asked.

I thought for a moment. Here I was juding Jenna myself. Sure, she has changed due to Keli, but I couldn't spill all this to him.

"No, I'm not. What I'm saying is, sometimes she speaks before thinking.", I said.

"Ok then.", he said and turned away from my gaze.

Drake seemed interesting and he told things as it was. Yes, he may look different, but hey, he seems like someone you want around. He seems like a great person, and I surely plan on getting to be friends with him.

Just as I was thinking of how to talk to Drake without making him think I was juding him, I got a text. My phone started buzzing in my bag that was on the desk. I picked my cell phone up and read.

Mom: Olive, huge plans came up; please go to the office. I'm checking you out of school.

What was this? Why would something be so important that my mom would check me out of school? I put my cell phone in my bag and stood up, grabbed my bag, putting it over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?", Drake asked.

"Home.", I said and walked out of the room.

As I was walking to the office, I was thinking what could have happened that was so important. I walked into the office and saw my mom standing at the desk signing papers.

"Mom?", I asked.

"Ah, there you are, Olive. I need you home.", she said turning to me and walking away from the desk.

I followed her to the parking lot and into her car. I sat there wondering when she was going to explain this to me. She didn't say a word. So I had to start up the conversation. I sighed thinking to myself, wondering what I was going to say to her.

"Mom, who died?", I asked.

She began to laugh then looked over at me. "Oliive, we have a guest," she started. "I want you to teach her some things about America before I send her to school with you tomorrow."

My eyes grew wide and grumbled. "Mom, who is it?"

"Her name is Cinderella.", Mom said.

I busted out laughing as hard as I could. Cinderella! Really?

"Cinderella? Is she a princess or something?", I laughed.

"Actually, yes. She's from a small island and she is the princess there. She's here in hiding.", she said.

Exactly! Of course my mom couldn't be a spy without having to protect some princess of an island...Goody!

Mom pulled into our driveway and I got out of the car. I walked up to the porch and went through the front door. I saw a blonde girl sitting at the end of the steps.

"Welcome, I am Princess Cinderella." the girl said.

"Hi, I'm Olive.", I said.

"Olive? Like the fruit, olive?", she asked.

"I guess?", I shrugged.

"Cinderella, you are to go by the name Cindi, your middle name, Renne, and your last name Franklin. You are Olive's cousin, understand?", mom said to Cinderella.

"Of course." Cindi said.

"Olive, go upstairs and show Cindi your room, that's where she will be staying.", mom said.

"What?", I shouted.

"Olive.", mom said firmly.

"Ok, Cindi, follow me.", I said headed up the stairs and went into my room.

"Is this my living quarters?", she asked.

"Yes. You can sleep on the window seil, right?", I asked.

"Why not the bed?", she asked.

"Because, I get the bed.", I sighed.

She looked at me with a grin. Then put her suitcase down by the window seil. I put my bag on my bed and sat down.

"Why is living quarters so small?", she asked.

"In a America, it's called a bedroom.", I rolled my eyes.

"A bedroom? That sounds..fun.", she smiled to me.

"Yeah.", I rolled my eyes.

"Where are my clothes?", she asked.

"In your case?", I asked pointing to her suitcase.

"Only my valubles are in there. Your mother said I will borrow your clothes.", she said.

"Excuse me...", I said walking out of the room.


	2. No Way

Princess, I Don't Think So

Hi, I'm Dilan, and yes, I am a girl. My last name is Genson, and my middle name is Olivia. Most of my friends call me Olive. I am 16 and I go to North Hilton High School. I'm going to the eleveth grade. I have a best friend; her name is Jenna. We have been best friends since grade school. Then, I have other great friends including, Jordan, Keli, Hilary, Markus, and Sage. I would call us the "not so popular" high school group. My mom works as a Spy for the W.S.O. which stands for World Spy Orginization. It has always been just my mother and I. My mom doesn't like speaking of my father.

Let's see here, I have long dark brown hair and brown eyes. I would describe myself as a tom-girl. I don't mind playing in the mud or climbing trees, but I do know when to dress up nicely. My style contains, t-shirts, pants, hoodies, and Converses. When I need to buy dresses, I usually borrow one of Jenna's and her heels. I seem to always get myself in trouble. My mom says I scheme too much. There was this one time when I tried getting my mom to date my Chemistry teacher, Mr. Brockwell...let's just say, he was married. Oops!

Next week starts the first day of eleventh grade. Yay! Not, this summer has been a boring drag. I had to work all summer in our Mini Market; my mom runs it when she's not on a mission. I broke some merchandise that was extremely exspensive at our store. I was dancing around as I was cleaning, and knocked down a shelf breaking almost everything on it. My friend Jenna works there too, so it wasn't all that bad.

I woke up to my alram sounding. I rolled over and smacked it with my hand and grumbled. "Mornings gotta love them!" I pratically yelled out.

I looked back to the clock to see it was 6:04 A.M. I sighed knowing today was the first day back to school. I rolled out of bed and looked at myself on my door mirror. I took my brush from my table and started brushing my hair. I wondered to myself, "how should I wear my hair?" After brushing it, I walked into my bathroom and plugged my flat iron in. I brushed my teeth, while I waited for it to heat up. I heared it beep signaling that it is done heating. I finished brushing my teeth and started straighting my hair. I finally finished my hair and put a checkerd rainbow bow in my hair. "Cute.", I thought. I went to my closet and I grabbed a My Chemical Romance Tee, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black and white checkerd Converses. I got dressed, then put a little black eyeliner on, Chap-stick, and clear lip gloss over it. I put the Chap-stick and lip gloss into my pocket then looked at the time, 6:52 A.M. The bus would be here around 7:15 A.M. I ran downstairs and my mom was making breakfast.

"Ceral or toast and jam?", she asked me in the kitchen.

"I'll just have a breakfast bar.", I smiled to her and got one from the cabinet.

I walked to the door and grab my shoulder bag that was for school and put it over my shoulder. I stood at the front door and started eating my breakfast bar.

"Olive, don't you think you should eat at the table?", mom asked.

"I'm fine, mom." I rolled my eyes as I turned to the front door.

I pulled my cell phone from my bag and looked at the time, 7:06 A.M. I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. I went outside and sat on the porch swing and swang back and forth, to pass time. My phone vibrated and I got a message from Jenna.

Jenna: Bus coming in 2 mins.

I put my phone in my pocket and then saw the bus coming down the street. I stood up and walked off my porch to stand at the end of my driveway. The bus stopped just before my driveway and I dashed onto it. I smiled to the female driver as she handed my a pass to write my information down. I saw my friends Jenna and Jordan sitting towards the back, so I walked back and sat next to Jenna.

"Hey, Olive.", she said.

"Like, hey.", I said in a very stuck up voice.

We laughed. I saw Jordan looking at me. He had a weird look on his face.

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"You're different.", he sighed.

"Oh, my hair, yeah. I never straigten it, but, hey!", I laughed.

I looked infront of me to see a new guy. He had really dark black hair and wore pretty much, all black. He had a nose piercing and also a lip. He was also wearing very dark eyeliner and I looked away feeling slightly uncomfortable. I decided to say something though, knowing myself I knew I had to be nosey. I tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around.

"What?", he snapped.

"Um, hi, I'm Olive." I smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes at me and turned back around facing the front. Then, knowing Jenna she had to put herself in the conversation.

"Um hey, emo dude! Talk!", she yelled.

"Jenna..", I looked at her giving her a serious look.

"Sorry.", she said and looked away.

I love my best friend and all, but she can be rude. It was not right to judge him or say it outloud. He might have problems and it's not his fault. I wanted to get to talk to him. He seemed interesting.

We got to school, and I went to my assigned homeroom, Mrs. Northington. I looked around to see if I knew anyone, then I saw the guy from the bus walk in. Pretty much all the seats were taken except for a few. He squinted to get a good look of everyone, probably. Then, he stopped at me, looking at him. I moved my gaze around making look like I was looking around. There was an empty seat next to me. He walked over and sat next to me. I gasped lightly.

"I'm sorry about my friend.", I said to him.

He looked to me and sighed. "Whatever, you say, Olive."

He remembered my name. Shocker. I just smiled to him and looked down to my bag on the table. I messed with the My Chemical Romance button that I pinned to my bag.

"Nice shirt and pin.", the guy from the bus said.

"Thank you, um, what's your name?", I asked looking over at him.

"My name is Drake, short for Drako.", he said.

"Awesome.", I said and looked back down to my bag.

I heard heels clicking the floor then a clearing of the throat. "Attention eleventh graders, I'm Mrs. Northington. Welcome to homeroom." She walked to her desk and began to fiddle through a stack of papers.

"Okay, class. I'm going to be calling row, if your name is not called, you will need to be sent to the main office." she said and began calling off row.

"Dilon Genson?" she said finally.

"Here, I would like to go by Olive, Mrs. Northington." I said.

"Thank you, Miss Olive." she said writing something down onto her paper.

I heard girls behind me whispering about me, "Oh god, who names their daughter Dilon?" They laughed.

I gritted my teeth and rudely turned aroud facing them. "Excuse me?"

One of the girls stared back at me and said, "Oh sorry, Dilon." and they both started laughing.

I rolled my eyes at them and turned back facing the front.

"Drako Hills?" Mrs. Northing called.

"Here, but I'm Drake." Drake said.

"Thank you, Drake." she said.

After calling row, Mrs. Northing walked out of the room, to the office with a few students that wasn't on the row.

I pulled out my cell phone and started texting Jenna.

Me: Ugh, this is a bore :/

Then I put my phone into my bag. Drake was watching me.

"Rule breaker.", he laughed.

"Hey, a girl has to find a way to get out of jail somehow.", I laughed as my phone vibrated.

Jenna: Ur telling me! I'm stuck with Greg!

Ok, Greg is like Jenna's stocker so you have to see why she's totally hating homeroom. He follows her everywhere! I put my phone away laughing really hard.

"You ok there, Olive?", Drake asked me.

"My friend Jenna is stuck with her stocker in homeroom.", I laughed.

"Serves her right for calling me 'emo'.", he said.

"Jenna means well, Drake.", I said looking at him.

"By calling me that, she means well?", he stops and looks at me.

"She..used to never judge people like that.", I said truefully.

"So you're saying she's changed or something?", he asked.

I thought for a moment. Here I was juding Jenna myself. Sure, she has changed due to Keli, but I couldn't spill all this to him.

"No, I'm not. What I'm saying is, sometimes she speaks before thinking.", I said.

"Ok then.", he said and turned away from my gaze.

Drake seemed interesting and he told things as it was. Yes, he may look different, but hey, he seems like someone you want around. He seems like a great person, and I surely plan on getting to be friends with him.

Just as I was thinking of how to talk to Drake without making him think I was juding him, I got a text. My phone started buzzing in my bag that was on the desk. I picked my cell phone up and read.

Mom: Olive, huge plans came up; please go to the office. I'm checking you out of school.

What was this? Why would something be so important that my mom would check me out of school? I put my cell phone in my bag and stood up, grabbed my bag, putting it over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?", Drake asked.

"Home.", I said and walked out of the room.

As I was walking to the office, I was thinking what could have happened that was so important. I walked into the office and saw my mom standing at the desk signing papers.

"Mom?", I asked.

"Ah, there you are, Olive. I need you home.", she said turning to me and walking away from the desk.

I followed her to the parking lot and into her car. I sat there wondering when she was going to explain this to me. She didn't say a word. So I had to start up the conversation. I sighed thinking to myself, wondering what I was going to say to her.

"Mom, who died?", I asked.

She began to laugh then looked over at me. "Oliive, we have a guest," she started. "I want you to teach her some things about America before I send her to school with you tomorrow."

My eyes grew wide and grumbled. "Mom, who is it?"

"Her name is Cinderella.", Mom said.

I busted out laughing as hard as I could. Cinderella! Really?

"Cinderella? Is she a princess or something?", I laughed.

"Actually, yes. She's from a small island and she is the princess there. She's here in hiding.", she said.

Exactly! Of course my mom couldn't be a spy without having to protect some princess of an island...Goody!

Mom pulled into our driveway and I got out of the car. I walked up to the porch and went through the front door. I saw a blonde girl sitting at the end of the steps.

"Welcome, I am Princess Cinderella." the girl said.

"Hi, I'm Olive.", I said.

"Olive? Like the fruit, olive?", she asked.

"I guess?", I shrugged.

"Cinderella, you are to go by the name Cindi, your middle name, Renne, and your last name Franklin. You are Olive's cousin, understand?", mom said to Cinderella.

"Of course." Cindi said.

"Olive, go upstairs and show Cindi your room, that's where she will be staying.", mom said.

"What?", I shouted.

"Olive.", mom said firmly.

"Ok, Cindi, follow me.", I said headed up the stairs and went into my room.

"Is this my living quarters?", she asked.

"Yes. You can sleep on the window seil, right?", I asked.

"Why not the bed?", she asked.

"Because, I get the bed.", I sighed.

She looked at me with a grin. Then put her suitcase down by the window seil. I put my bag on my bed and sat down.

"Why is living quarters so small?", she asked.

"In a America, it's called a bedroom.", I rolled my eyes.

"A bedroom? That sounds..fun.", she smiled to me.

"Yeah.", I rolled my eyes.

"Where are my clothes?", she asked.

"In your case?", I asked pointing to her suitcase.

"Only my valubles are in there. Your mother said I will borrow your clothes.", she said.

"Excuse me...", I said walking out of the room.


End file.
